Do you Believe?
by Lolitaro
Summary: CO with One Tree Hill.Sam and Dean are following their father's lead and they end up in Tree Hill, where a mystery takes place.There they'll have to deal with new encounters, like the tormented Peyton Sawyer. Could there be a spark between P&DeanNEW:CHAP4
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Do you believe  
**Rating:** PG-13 (it could eventually changed)  
**Show:** A crossover between One Tree Hill and Supernatural  
**Pairings** Mainly Dean Winchester and Peyton Sawyer, on the sideway Lucas Scott/Brooke Davis, Nathan Scott/Haley James  
**Summary**: Dean and Sam are following a trail their father, John, left for them to follow. This trail leads them to this little town in North Carolina called Tree Hill. There, there is a mystery for them to solve, bloody murders are happening and all of them have found no explanations. Dean and Sam are on the case. While solving the mystery, they meet Peyton, a girl that troubles Dean to no end. She affects him so much the he doesn't recognise himself when he's around her. Peyton feels attracted to him, but she isn't ready to get close to any other men, not after the heartbreak she suffered when Jake left. Will they be able to give their hearts away? Will Dean feel confident enough to tell her what he,s all about? and most importantly, Will they believe?  
**When:** Somewhere after Supernatural's pilot, and after One Tree Hill season 2, one month after it.  
**disclaimer** I don't own any of the character of both Supernatural and One Tree Hill  
**Note:** A lot of errors might have slipped in, because english is not my first language, so my english is far from perfect. If anyone would like to correct me, fills up for the job, please tell me.

**Chapter 1 First meeting and exasperation**

Lucas sat by Peyton's side on the comfortable sofa of Peyton's house. They weren't saying or doing much, they were just sitting by each others sides, enjoying the presence of the other as a friend. Since summer had start they had spent their time together supporting each other through whatever was happening to them. Lucas was sad about Brooke's departure and Peyton was sad about Jake's. There was also that whole deal with that woman who was pretending to be Peyton's mother and Lucas was mad he had lost the recognition of his brother... 

"You know..." speak up Peyton for the first time since Lucas has gotten there. "We have one hell of a miserable life. We pity ourselves for losing the ones we love and because we have all kind of trouble and we do nothing else... we're losers!"

"I know...it's a shame! It's summer and at the same time it doesn't seem like it for us."

"I know...Sometimes I'm wondering if the way Brooke used to deal with problems in the past isn't the best way to go through life..."

"What do you mean?"

"You know how she was... Whenever something would happen she would brushed it off and would continue living her life and having fun. Maybe we should try to have fun to, just to stop thinking about this whole mess..."

"Maybe, we should. Do you have any idea?"

"Well, that wouldn't really be one of my own..."

"Shoot! I'm all ears, anything to get away from our boredom."

"Well, it's really basic: hit some bar, have some drinks and have some fun. It sounds like a great equation to me."

"It does. So you wanna go?"

"Yeah, why not?"

Lucas raised his shoulders and got up from the sofa. He offered his hand to Peyton to help her out of the sofa. She accepted it and was soon on her feet.

"Let me grab some money and my keys and we're ready to go...and if you don't mind we'll take your car. I don't feel like driving."

"That's fine with me. I'll get to my car; just join me there when you have your stuff." replied Lucas to the blonde.

Sam woke up slowly... he felt like whatever he was in was in movement. As soon as he realised that fact he opened his eyes immediately. He realised he was in his brother's car and that Dean was driving, which was more than normal since it was his car. What he didn't understand was why they were on the road now...

"Had a good nap, princess?" asked Dean half-smiling to his brother.

"Shut up!" said Sam shooting a death glance at his older brother. "Tell me, Dean. Why are we on the road at this hour, didn't we said we would hit the road when the sun would rise and just have a good night of sleep."

"I decided otherwise." simply answered, Dean.

"You always do... but why can't you ever stick to the plan and always have to do things your way!"

"Cause this is the way it is. I'm the older brother; this is my car so I decide to do whatever I want..."

"Please, you know it doesn't work that way."

"Yes, it does...in my world."

"Well, I hate Dean's world!"

"Great, cause I hate Sam's world!" said looking at his brother, showing him that if he even intend to tell him to stop, he wouldn't hesitated to throw him out of the car as it was rolling.

As he saw Dean's look, Sam decided to shut up...at least for a while.

"Tell me, where are we ?" Asked Sam.

"Somewhere in North Carolina." Said Sam to his younger brother, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Already?"

"Yeah, well, you slept for a long while."

"Are we close to that Tree...something, you know, that place where dad asked us to go?"

"Look out Sammy..." said Dean pointing with his shin toward the road side. There was a little billboard saying: "Welcome to Tree Hill"

"oh... you think, we'll find dad right away?"

"I don't know. I wouldn't count on that... chances are he already left and left us to do whatever job there is to do, or he's laying low, trying to find more info about whatever strange thing might be going on in this town...who knows?"

"So what's your plan, here?"

"Don't know... hit some bar." He said, looking at Sam.

"..oh great... get drunk and hit on girls and bring one back to a motel or something.. Nice plan Bro, but no thanks!"

"Hey! It's like saying I'm the male version of a whore! Plus, who said that's what I would do?"

"I know you, Dean, that's all!"

"Well... I have for only excuse, that a guy gotta have some fun!"

"Yeah well, a guy can have fun in solo and I'm gonna have it on a nice bed!"

"Bro, you do not know how dirty that sounds..." laughed Dean, pulling in the parking lot of some random bar of the town.

"Oh, please Dean! You know exactly what I meant. I meant sleep! And the fun part was just relaxing and having dreams."

"Oh, how fun can that really be? Instead of having hot wet dreams, I rather live them!"

"whatever, whore!"

"bch!" said Dean has he parked the car. He took the keys and opened his door. "Come on, get out and let's have at least one drink. I really need it after hours of driving, ok?"

"Fine."

They both got out of the car and walked into the bar.

Peyton and Lucas walked side by side into the bar. Lucas turned to Peyton and asked her: "what drink do you want?"

"Let's keep it simple, a beer will do."

"Fine, I'm going to get it."

"ok."

Lucas walked away. Peyton started to look around herself, looking for a table where they could sit. She found one right by her side. She took a sit and started to wait for Lucas to come back with the drinks.

Behind her table, there were two boys discussing over their drinks... and she couldn't help but overhear part of their conversation.

"So why do you think, dad made us come in this town?"

"He didn't give any specifics, you know that Sammy."

"And you didn't think about making some researches on the web?"

"Of course I thought about that. Do I have to remind you that I've been doing this stuff for longer than you and that I know what to do?"

"And what did you found?"

"Nothing, cause I decided to wait before making the searches, plus when I decided to come straight here, it was too late for me to go to a library and use their comps, cause they were most likely closed and I don't even think that little creepy town where we were even had a library with working comps..."

"So we're here with absolutely NO Clue about what STRANGE Stuff could possibly happen here!" said Sam a little bit too loud.

"Watch your tone! We don't want anybody to get suspicious!" rushed Dean out in a low tone.

Peyton turned around when she heard the youngest Winchester boy raised his tone. She looked at them with a strange looked and Dean caught her look...he smiled at her and started to say:  
"Sorry, miss, my little bro, here, forgot to take his medics..." Dean stopped when he felt the pressure of his brother's foot on his, he faked a smile and added "That's why he got a little too loud and delirious."

Peyton said nothing and turned around.

"Medics? Dean, why did you say that?"

"Well, I had to say something and that was the best I could come up with."

"She'll think I'm crazy."

"Who cares ? You're not even planning to make a move on the girl...but I might be."

"First, you know damn well why I won't make any move on any girl..."

"Yeah, yeah, save it lil'bro, I know the song: I still love Jess and blah blah blah. Really interesting, but you got to move on. She's dead, I know that sucks and you had big plans for the two of you, but Sammy it's been months since that..."

"I don't wanna hear it, Dean. And stop calling me Sammy, it's not my name!"

"Ok, but you know I'm right..."

"...and second, you're not gonna get laid with her." said Sam, brushing off his brother's last comment.

"You're not the judge of that..."

Sam turned around toward the table where the girl was and saw a blonde guy walking up to her with two beers in hands.

"Well, he might be. Looks like she has a boyfriend..."

"Maybe it's her brother or just a friend, you know..."

"Keep dreaming..."

Peyton smiled as Lucas put her beer in front of her.

"Thanks." She said half-whispered.

"Why do you whisper?" asked Lucas.

"I don't whisper. I just don't wanna be heard by the guys behind me."

"Why not?"

"They're...I don't know their conversation was kinda weird for a moment."

"They seem normal, Peyt! But how weird was it?"

"I don't know, one of them said that they had no clue as to what strange thing was happening here and they didn't know why their dad had asked them to come here..."

"That doesn't sound all that weird... ok, I mean it is, but nothing to freak out..."  
"maybe..."

"Anyway, one of them, is looking at you...I think he's interested in you or something."

"I'm not, I got enough boys problem as it is!"

"Well, he's really checking you out..."

"...just out of curiosity...and I mean just curiosity, which one is it, huh?"

"It's the one that has his face to us..."

"Not really helping..."

"Please, you don't want me to describe him to you, do you?"

She smiled sweetly at him.

"It's more than curiosity, Peyton Sawyer and I'm not going to do it..."

"Please Luke..."

"No, plus you can turn around and look for yourself..."

"No, it won't be subtle...come on Luke..."

"And your guys problems?"

"What about them, I can look but not touch..."

"Whatever...Peyt, you've seen them, you should know who I'm talking about just when I'm saying it's the one that has his face to us..."

"Luke..." she said with pleading eyes.

"Fine... he has...I can't believe I'm doing this!" said Lucas just when he was going to describe him. "He seems to have some stubble, and he seems about my height, but his sitting so I wouldn't really know. Dark blond hair or more like  
chestnut...Really I can't do this, Peyt... turn around, look at him, do whatever you want, but I won't go further than that...I'm not Hales or Brooke."

"Ok, fine...my beer is empty, would you mind to go buy another one for me, that way we'll see if he's really checking me out."

"Sure..." said Lucas. He took his own beer, drank the rest of it and rose up from his chair.

Dean was half-listening to his brother. He was to caught up with that blonde, there was something about her...something that kinda draw him to her...he had felt that in the past with some other girls and usually he had used them to let go of the pressure of the hunt... one good lay with them, that's was how he had used them to release the pressure, but for once he didn't feel like this one would buy his crap. He felt she was different from all the other girls: for starter, she wasn't dressing up like a wannabe Christina Aguilera in her Dirrty days. He had heard her talk to the guy, saying she thought he and Sam were weird and he had heard them talking about him checking her out and she seemed interest in that fact, which was kinda pleasing him in a way. He saw the boy rose from his chair and leave the table... Dean did the same thing, cause even if he knew she wouldn't buy his game, he actually wanted to give it a try.

"Dean, wait! I was talking to you..."

"Yeah Sammy, but you, making plans for tomorrow will have to wait..." with that he walked the few feet between his table and hers.

He pulled out one of the chair and sat on it.

"Hey, I'm Dean..." he said with a small smile.

"Peyton..." simply said the blonde.

Dean was about to say one of his pick-up line, but he stopped himself from doing so... he knew from the start it wouldn't work on her. As he was close to her, he could see in her eyes some strength, some independence and he could see she really wasn't one to buy crap from guys... it was even more obvious now that he was in front of her.

"Wow, that's weird..." he said.

"What?"

"I was going to, well, give you one of my pick-up line or whatever and for the first time in my life, I can't..."

"Why's that?"

"You..."

"Ok, that most likely sounds like a really really bad pick-up line."

"Believe me it isn't, I'm never that lame... it's just somehow, I know you won't buy it."

"And you're right..."

"But still, I know you're kinda interested in me."

"How would you know that?"

"I heard you with that friend of yours..."

"Dean cut the crap!" said a voice from behind Peyton.

"Sammy, would you just mind your own business."

"It's Sam!" said his younger brother coming to view. "You know he only want to get laid, right?" he asked to Peyton.

"Shove it, Sam! I'm not looking for a good lay..."

"That doesn't really sounds like what you said a few minutes back when we were in the car."

"Sam, bro, there most likely is a motel somewhere around here. Walk up to it, take a room with two separate beds, sleep and I'll go sleep in an hour or so. Meanwhile I'm gonna talk with...Peyton."

"Maybe that'll settle the thing if I say that I'm not going to sleep with your brother." said Peyton to Sam.

"You know he got his way to make every woman falls to his feet and give him what he wants." said Sam sending a look to his brother to notify him that he was making it on purpose to humiliate him as revenge for the meds thing.

"I can already tell you he won't get me." said Peyton.

"Sam quit it, ok. I understand you're mad because I spilled your little secret of mental illness when I said you didn't took your meds, but really no needs to humiliate me."

"That's it! I'm going to see my friend. Too much testosterone here and I really don't want to watch two brothers fight over...I don't know what. It was nice meeting you, Dean." said Peyton, leaving them alone.

"You happy?" asked Dean.

"You bet I am."

"Come on, we'll go to sleep and we'll start to make our searches tomorrow morning. Is that ok?"

"Perfect."

"And just so you know, you're never driving my car again... I hate you for humiliating me that way."

"It's better off that way for that poor girl"

Dean took out his keys from his pocket and rose up from the table. He started to make his way toward the door without a word, mad at his brother.

As soon as she left the brothers, Peyton went to Lucas with the feeling she might have made a mistake by turning her back to that guy, Dean. Once she reached Lucas, he turned around to face her.

"So…" he said wanting her to fill the blank.

"So what?"

"Was he interested in you as I thought?" Said Lucas asking the obvious.

"I don't know…kinda." Said Peyton staying as vague as she could.

"Kinda? What does that mean?"

"Nothing…just…well…he's obviously not my type…so can we just leave it at that?"

"If you say so…but I didn't know that you, Peyton Sawyer, had a particular style in men. 'Cause let's face it, not a single man in your life has the same style: Nathan…Jake…me…"

"I see where you're getting at, Luke and I can assure you that you guys have some big points in common!" said Peyton, lying. She knew that all the guys in her life weren't alike in a single way, but she wanted to get Lucas off her back and it seemed it didn't work."

"We do? You have to face it Peyton, that guy affected you in some way, your style or not." Said Lucas as if he could read into Peyton and it scared her in some way.

"No…"

"You sure about that? What happened back there, honestly, Peyt?

"He sorta hit on me, but he fight with his brother in the middle of it, so…I decided to bail and join you here." Said Peyton giving in, but not telling him every details.

"So, you admit he affected you?"

"Not at all!" urge Peyton too fast that it made Lucas even more suspicious.

"Peyton…the thruth!"

"Ok, he's got some great assets and seems charming, but that's it. Now, can we leave it at that?" said an exasperated Peyton.

"Yeah, for now, because I'm sure it won't be the last time you get to meet up with him and he gets to shook up your world." said a half-smiling Lucas.

Peyton simply looked at her friend with a look saying he was impossible. She didn't want to reply to what he had just said he fear of betraying herself, because she was in fact hoping he was right.

"Come on, Peyt…you know I'm right."

"You know you're scary? You almost sounded like Brooke all the time that conversation lasted…it's freaky!" said Peyton to mock him, hoping it would definitely keep him off the subject.

"You won't success Peyton…I'll stay on the subject as long as I want to…"

Peyton let out a sight of exasperation, knowing the night would be really long and there was no way she could get away from it.

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Do you believe  
**Rating:** PG-13 (it could eventually changed)  
**Show:** A crossover between One Tree Hill and Supernatural  
**Pairings** Mainly Dean Winchester and Peyton Sawyer, on the sideway Lucas Scott/Brooke Davis, Nathan Scott/Haley James  
**Summary**: Dean and Sam are following a trail their father, John, left for them to follow. This trail leads them to this little town in North Carolina called Tree Hill. There, there is a mystery for them to solve, bloody murders are happening and all of them have found no explanations. Dean and Sam are on the case. While solving the mystery, they meet Peyton, a girl that troubles Dean to no end. She affects him so much the he doesn't recognise himself when he's around her. Peyton feels attracted to him, but she isn't ready to get close to any other men, not after the heartbreak she suffered when Jake left. Will they be able to give their hearts away? Will Dean feel confident enough to tell her what he's all about? And most importantly, Will they believe?  
**When:** somewhere after Supernatural's pilot and after One Tree Hill season 2, one month after it.  
**disclaimer:** I don't own any of the character of both Supernatural and One Tree Hill  
**Note:** A lot of errors might have slipped in, because english is not my first language, so my English is far from perfect. If anyone would like to correct me, fills up for the job, please tell me.

**Chapter 2 - Watching From Afar**

It was about nine in the morning when the Winchester brothers started driving around town to find the library or any place where they could find computers.

"Sam, I swear, next time you're waking me up that early in the morning, I'll kill you! ...and I swear, I mean it!" said Dean threatening his brother.

"You love me to much for it and you need me..."

"Watch it, Sammy... I've worked on my own before you tag along and I was doing just fine. You're not that important to me!"

"Yeah right...keep telling that to yourself!"

"What an ego you have Sammy boy! Now, I'm wondering if all these times where you said I was full of myself you weren't, in fact, talking about yourself!"

"Believe me, your ego problems are far worse than mine!"

"Yeah, yeah..."

"...And you know it was really time for you to wake up before you wet the sheets of your bed..."

"Whatever!"

"Man...You kept moaning the name of that girl!"

"You're stupid! I wasn't even dreaming about her or about any girl for that matter." said Dean to his brother, half lying. The truth is he had dreamed about Peyton, but hadn't made that kind of dreams. It was probably the first time he was dreaming about a girl he was interested in and wasn't having a wet dream.

They both stopped talking when they seemed to get in what they supposed was the centre of the town, where all the business was probably taking place and where they should find the library... Sam was looking out his window making sure that if his brother wasn't looking that way he would see it... Dean on his side, was keeping his eyes on the road and once in a while he would give side glances to his left. Just when he spotted a coffee shop, Sam called out for him.

"Look Dean, there's a kind of Java cafe, here. Usually those places have working computers."

Dean didn't answered, but he still pulled his car in front of the place. He stopped the car and got out... Once he was out, he started crossing the street.

"Where are you going Dean? It's this side of the street!" shout Sam at Dean.

"I know, but I want coffee to wake me up!"

"It's a Java cafe. They have coffee, Dean!"

"Yeah well, I want some time on my own. No offence, but you're kinda annoying at times and a couple of minutes on our own we'll do us good. Plus I have a feeling, that this other place has better coffee. Go ahead, start to make the searches and I'll join you in a few."

Dean crossed the rest of the street, not letting Sam add anything. He looked at the sign of the coffee shop and read Karen's cafe. He put his hand on the handle of the door and pushed it...

Sam shook his head when he saw his brother turning his back to him. Dean would always be Dean! ...but he had to admit he was kinda glad he was on his own: He loved his brother, but spending too much time with him was like not spending any with him at all. Sometimes, it was really frustrating.

He walked in the Java cafe and made his way toward a counter where a clerk was.

"Can I help you?"

"I'd like to have some computer time."

"It's 10 bucks for 20 minutes."

"How much for an hour?"

"We don't do hour, it's only period of twenty minutes. You can buy another 20 minutes when you're done..."

"OK."

Sam handed the ten dollars. Dean's going to kill me when he'll know how much I paid only to use a computer thought the youngest Winchester.

Karen was at the counter looking over some of her counts, when she heard the bell of the door ting and saw a young man coming in. She started to watch his every moves. The boy was walking with assurance, looking at all of his surroundings; she saw his eyes stopped at a table in the far corner. She followed his look and saw that it was where her son and his friend Peyton were...

Practically as soon as Dean put the foot in the little coffee shop he saw her, Peyton, the girl from the bar. He hadn't really expected to find her here, but he wasn't complaining one bit... He fought the urge to approach her. He couldn't just walk up to her once again, not after she had turned her back to him the night before. Dean still had his pride and it wouldn't allowed him to crawl back to a girl he had just met and had turned him down. Instead of going to see her, he settled to walk up to the counter and buy a strong coffee.

"What can I serve you?" asked Karen to the older Winchester boy.

"The strongest coffee you have." requested Dean.

"To take here or to take out?"

"I'll take it here..."

As he said this, Karen wondered if the reason why he was staying here wasn't for Peyton. She took a mug and poured the black liquid in it.

"Milk? Sugar?" she asked to the young man. Karen cursed herself when she realised the look he gave her. "Oh right, strong coffee! It doesn't need milk or anything else... I'm sorry, I guess I wasn't fully there."

"That's ok. It happens to the best of us."

"Yeah it does..."

She handed him his mug, which he took gratefully. He barely took the time to mutter a thank you before taking a sip.

"Had a bad morning?"

"Yeah...or more like a too early morning to my own tastes."

"Well it's not that early, it's about 9:15."

"I know, but let's just say I'm not an early morning person. I love to sleep in..."

"I understand...my son is usually this way...surprisingly he woke up soon this morning."

Dean felt his cell phone vibrated against his waist. He took it and looked at the caller id and it said: Sammy.

"Shove it lil'bro." muttered Dean.

"What did you say?" asked Karen almost offended, thinking he had said the first two words to her.

"Oh no, don't take it wrong. It wasn't addressed to you."

"Then to who?"

"My brother, I'm out of his sight for two minutes and he already calls me and he knows where I am, he's worst than a mom at times."

"I take it you're not his biggest fan."

"That's not it. I mean his my brother and all, I care for him, but sometimes he's acting like he needs to watch over me in case I'll put myself in some mess...he's over doing it, that's all." said Dean, before taking another sip of his coffee.

"I see." said Karen before returning to her counts.

Dean drank a little bit more of his coffee, before succumbing to his curiosity. He slightly turned his head in the direction where Peyton was with that guy from the night before. She was more beautiful in the daylight and her smile, well, her smile was the prettiest he had ever seen. Dean couldn't understand for the life of him how he was so attract by this girl. He had never once in his life been so intrigued by a woman like this before. He turned back to his cup of coffee not wanting her to see he was looking at her.

"Scuse me..." he said to a busy Karen.

"Yeah..." answered Karen raising her nose from her papers...

"Would you happen to know these people at that table over there?" he asked pointing to the table in question.

"You mean the blond girl you were looking at when you came in?" asked Karen with a knowing smile.

Dean shoot his eyes on her immediately, almost saying "you saw me?"

"It was kinda obvious" stated Karen to her defence. "The boy, Lucas, is my son and the girl is Peyton, a friend of his. Why do you ask?"

"Just because..." said Dean vaguely before asking the question he really wanted to know: "Are they dating?"

"No, they're just friends...there's too much history between them, for them to go down that road again..."

"So they used to date?"

"Not exactly... Why do you seem so interest in them?"

"I'm not and I was just wondering."

"Or...you're really interested in her."

_Was it that obvious?_ thought Dean to himself. Of course it was, he hadn't stopped shooting glances her way and asking questions, since he was in.

"No, but I will admit that I find her intriguing" said Dean to cover up the truth. He could see by Karen's look that she was doubting his explanation, so he decided to add: "... and before you say what's on your mind, I swear there's nothing else to it..."

"I wasn't going to say anything else."

"Perfect!" he said giving her a smile. "So...who's Karen? The owner of this place, I suppose." Said Dean to keep her off of the Peyton subject, he didn't wanted a stranger to analyse his behaviour and his feelings.

"She is and you would be sitting right in front of her..."

"Oh..." said Dean, obviously feeling dumb. "Well, you make great coffee, Karen!" he added, trying to cover up his embarrassment.

"Thanks."

Meanwhile, Peyton and Lucas were in deep conversation.

"Have you received any news from Brooke?" asked Lucas to the blond girl.

"No, Lucas, not since you last asked me yesterday night...you know she doesn't call every hour of a day."

"I know, I just..."

"You can't wait for her to get back and settle things between the two of you, I know and I understand your impatience...but Lucas you got to understand that Brooke is confused about her feelings for you and your feelings for her." Explained Peyton to her friend, not seeing that someone at the counter was looking her way every once in a while.

"She shouldn't doubt my feelings..."

"Can you honestly blame her? With what happened between the three of us sooner this year and the box she found, no wonder she doubts your sincerity when you tell her you love her."

"I know...but you believe me when I say I'm head over heels for her, right?" ask Lucas, seriously wondering if he had Peyton's trust.

"Of course. Do I have to remind you that I'm the one who has to endure you talking about her everyday?"

"I guess not...I would love if there was a way for me to show her that this time she really has all of my heart."

"If she could hear you, like I do whenever you talk about her she would make up her mind in a heart beat...until this happen for real, stop thinking about it even if its hard to do, cause right now there's only one person who can decide if she's ready to give you her heart again and it's Brooke and you can't force her to make that decision. You're gonna have to wait for her, as painful as it is...and thinking about it every second of the day will only make it more painful, take my word on it." She told Lucas, hoping Brooke would make her decision soon enough, cause I much as she loved both of them, this whole situation was starting to fall on her nerves. She was a little tired of hearing both of them talking about one another.

"You're thinking about Jake, aren't you?"

"That and..."

"Your mom."

"Yeah...but like I told you its more painful to only think about that, it doesn't solve anything."

"You're right...For the moment I got to keep my mind off of it. So, tell me how are Nathan and Haley, you must certainly know?"

"You didn't talk to Haley! I mean, I understand you and Nathan aren't on the best of terms, but it has never brought you and Haley apart in the past." said Peyton, quite shocked.

"Well, it's complicated, I talk to her often, but we don't talk about it. I don't know, I think, she thinks that because me and Nathan aren't on speaking terms, I don't wanna hear anything about him, when in reality it's the contrary. Nathan doesn't want to have anything to do with me anymore, I, on the other hand still want to..." told Lucas to Peyton, a feeling of sadness washing over him once again. He couldn't believe he was back to square one with his brother.

"That's weird. I think you should tell her you're concern about her and everything else, just like you just did, but in a more elaborated way..."

"Yeah well, things are sort of tense when it comes to important matters..."

"One more reason to talk with her. You two need a serious conversation..."

"You're probably right, but you still haven't told me where they're at in their relationship..."

"Still working things out, but its kinda like you and Haley: when it comes to important things they don't seem to be able to talk things out, but you know, if you'd see them on the streets you would think everything is alright when its not the entire truth."

"It's sad to see how all of our lives have turned out…." Said Lucas as he lowered his eyes to the table.

"It is, but…" Peyton interrupted what she was going to say when the ringing of a cell phone was heard. She turned around to see who had this cell phone ring that was more than getting on her nerves. She was shocked to see who it was.

"Looks like I was right yesterday night." said Lucas over the table with a winning voice.

Peyton shot him a death glance and direct her eyes back to Dean.

Dean cursed when he started hearing his cellphone ringing. He was sure he had put it on vibrated mode and that annoyed him, but it wasn't the only thing, he was convince it was his brother once again and that was the most frustrating of the two. When he checked the caller Id he realised it wasn't his brother name's that was written on, but _Gavin Storm,_ one of the many alias is father was using. Dean couldn't believe what he saw on the screen…since this whole thing had started, never had his dad called him. Yeah, he knew his father wasn't dead, which Sam had a hard time believing, but Dean knew that all the clues his dad was leaving for them town after town only meant he was still in life. Seeing that made Dean wonder if it was really him, they hadn't used that alias in years. He excused himself to Karen, rose up from his seat and got a little away from the counter and he answered the phone.

"Dad?" tried Dean, not really sure if it would be him or not.

"Hello Dean…" said John voice, in a somewhat annoyed tone.

Dean sight in relief when he realised it was really him. Dean had so many questions to ask to his father that he didn't know where to begin. "Where are you?" was all he managed to ask.

"Not far… I can even see you're alone and your brother is not with you…"

_How did he guessed?_ Thought Dean. _He has no way to know I brought Sammy along with me…_

"Just from your look, I can see what you're thinking, son. How did I guessed, huh? Easy, I have my ways… Now where's your brother?" asked an impatient John Winchester.

_That means he is here, in the café_, thought Dean when his father told him he could see his look. Dean eyes wandered all around the coffee house, but he couldn't see anyone that looked like his father.

"Not far either…" answered Dean to mimic what his father had said earlier… "Where are you dad? If you can see me that clearly, that means you're in the house, so where?"

"Look deeper than the appearances Dean, haven't I taught you that already?"

He was dressed up in someone else, it could only be that. Dean scanned the crowd, looked at everyone and saw someone in the corner close to the window… "Oh, please dad, tell me you're not disguise as that old woman close to the window!"

"I'm not. Look beside her."

That's when he spotted him…. He wasn't all that dressed up, in had a beard that he didn't have before and it kind of looked fake, it was all grey and Dean knew his father's hair weren't all grey , yet, and he had add a haunting cap to the costume.

"Great disguise, dad!" said Dean with sarcasm.

"OK, Dean, cut the game and tell me where Sam is…." Said John, getting impatient…

"Geez, Dad, ever heard of Prozac!"

"Dean, cut it out!"

"Ok, ok. Sam is in the java café on the other side of the street, happy?"

"Get back to him now! I'll join you in a few…"

"I was actually enjoying my time off…"

"Dean that's an order, it's important. Quit charming the lady, keep your eyes off that blonde and get back to your brother!"

His dad had been watching all along….Dean cursed. "Fine, I'm going back to him." Dean hung up and didn't bothered saying good bye, because he knew his father wouldn't bother replying

He put his cell phone back in his jacket pocket and walked back to the counter.

"Well Karen, it was nice meeting you and talking to you, but business is calling. How much do I owe you?"

"It was nice meeting you to… it's going to be 2.25$"

Dean took out his wallet and gave her the money.

"Thanks, the coffee was really good." Said Dean.

"Your welcome, I hope you'll enjoy your stay in Tree Hill as I suppose you're here for business."

"I will." He said with a smile. _I definitely will_, thought Dean, _if I can have some one on one time with that Peyton girl_… He left his place and walked out of the café.

Peyton watched him walk out from afar. She saw him crossed the street and entered in the Java café. A sudden urge came up to her, she wanted to follow him, see him and talk to him. What was going on with her? Why was she so attracted, so intrigued by that guy, when she had met him the night before? She couldn't find an answer for the life of her.

"Peyton, you're really into him, just look at you!"

She drifted back her eyes to Lucas.

"I'm not!"

"Whatever you say!"

"I know what I feel, Luke and I'm not into him. Anyway, I gotta go…I have a strip due and I have to work on it…"

"If you say so…" said Lucas, doubting Peyton's words.

"I say so…" she said as she rose up from her sit.

"I'll see you sometime tonight, I guess…"

"Maybe, it depends on how advance I am on the strip."

"Good."

She waved him goodbye and walked up to the exit. As she was going to open the door, she bumped into a man.

"Sorry sir!" she said as she indicted him to go before her and he did, he seemed impatient to leave. Once he was out, she left to and crossed the street to enter in the Java café, just like Dean had done a few minutes back and just like that impatient man. What she didn't know was that someone was watching her and following her.

_To be continued…_

_I hope you enjoyed the chapter, feel free to comment because constructive criticism is appreciated and I'd really love to know what you guys think of this story so far…._

_note: someone brought my attention to little things, will the other characters of One Tree Hill be include, will you deal with Dan/Lucas, and other stuff such as those... First off, most characters of One Tree Hill will be in it, the main ones in fact. Of course, it's going to be centered on Peyton/Dean...but the other people around will be there too.Lucas and Brooke (and maybe Karen) will have their part to paly in it, along with Sam. I plan on letting Nathan and Haley as some kind of window characters, I don't really know if they'll be really in it or not, but the other character swill most likely mention them... I do not plan on talking about the Dan/Lucas relationship, because i think it would kinda be irrelevant to the story. I'm not going to use anything from S3, or if I do it'll be unintentionnaly. Peyton's mother thing, won't really have a lot of importance, she might talk about it, but Ellie won't really be there, or isn't supposed to be there in the plan of this story so far. Dan will have his role to play in the story, in fact, you'll discover a little about this in the third chapter, but more in the fourth and they,ll be more of him after that, maybe not in all of the chapters, but he'll be there...I plan on updating every two weeks or so, sometiems less, sometimes more. that's it for now, if you had questions I didn't answere or want to ask some please do tell me, by review or email. _


	3. Mysteries and Encounters

**Title:** Do you believe  
**Rating:** PG-13 (it could eventually changed)  
**Show:** A crossover between One Tree Hill and Supernatural  
**Pairings** Mainly Dean Winchester and Peyton Sawyer, on the sideway Lucas Scott/Brooke Davis, Nathan Scott/Haley James  
**Summary**: Dean and Sam are following a trail their father, John, left for them to follow. This trail leads them to this little town in North Carolina called Tree Hill. There, there is a mystery for them to solve, bloody murders are happening and all of them have found no explanations. Dean and Sam are on the case. While solving the mystery, they meet Peyton, a girl that troubles Dean to no end. She affects him so much the he doesn't recognise himself when he's around her. Peyton feels attracted to him, but she isn't ready to get close to any other men, not after the heartbreak she suffered when Jake left. Will they be able to give their hearts away? Will Dean feel confident enough to tell her what he's all about? And most importantly, Will they believe?  
**When:** somewhere after Supernatural's pilot and after One Tree Hill season 2, one month after it.  
**disclaimer:** I don't own any of the character of both Supernatural and One Tree Hill  
**Note:** A lot of errors might have slipped in, because english is not my first language, so my English is far from perfect. If anyone would like to correct me, fills up for the job, please tell me.

**Note 2: ** I know I would have been supposed to update a lot sooner than right now, but school has really been overwhelming…I barely had time to breath…but I'll try to be quicker for the next…I have two weeks left of regular classes and then I have 3 exams days and then I'll be able to give more attention to this fic…but don't worry I'll try to update before that. I will at least post another chapter before that time

**Chapter 3 – Mysteries and encounters**

As soon as Dean stepped in the Java café, he walked up to his brother, who seemed to be captivated by whatever he was reading. He approached him slowly trying to not let him know he was in the house, but it failed. Sam turned his head in his direction the moment Dean was a feet away from him…

"You're no fun!" complained Dean before adding in a serious tone: "It seems interesting, what did you found?"

"Oh it is interesting, but first why didn't you answered my call?"

"I didn't want to answer the phone…"

"What if I had been in a big shit and was about to be killed?"

"First, you're Sam, you're never in deep shit! Second, if it had been the case they wouldn't have let you use your cell phone and third what could really happen in this little place…"

"What about lots of murders or what seems to be murders, a couple of blocks from here?"

"Yeah right" said Dean dismissing what his brother had just said. "…maybe you'd like to know that dad called."

"He did? What did he say? Where is he?" rushed Sam anxious to know everything. "…and please tell me you answered his call."

"No…I told you, didn't feel like answering the darn phone."

Sam's eyes seemed to bulge out of his head. "You cannot be serious! What got into you….that is so stupid of you; we've been looking for him since…"

"Shit…calmed down Sammy!"

"Calm down? I won't calm down; you did one of the stupidest things in the world!"

"Calm down…because I answered the phone, I was just messing with you."

Sam looked like he wanted to murder his brother for a second, but it vanished quickly. He hated when his older brother was playing with him that way, because he'd always succeed in making him become mad to a point that was sometimes scaring him and he hated it…

"So, what did he say?" asked a now calmed Sam.

"Nothing much, he's in town and he told me to get my ass back to you, so that's what I did and he added that he would join us in a bit…"

"Really? You're not messing with me, Dean, are you?"

"Nope, I'm pretty darn serious. Our oh so great father who still think of himself as a marine, is definitely here. I saw him and you won't believe how he was….He was wearing a fake grey beard, it looked so fake…Even a 3 years old kid would have gotten a better disguised!" said Dean, starting to laugh as he said the last part.

"Watch it son!" said a voice behind him.

Both Sam and Dean turned to him, shocked to see him there already.

"Come on Dean, you knew I was coming, don't make that face!"

Dean recovered from his shock and scuff: "I thought you'd take longer…"

"Well I didn't." John said in a low tone. "Sam, I heard about your girlfriend and I'm really sorry."

"That's ok dad." dismissed Sam.

"No, it's not Sam. You're a Winchester and I know how we deal with those things and you're dealing with it the same way Dean and I have been handling Mary's death for the last 20 years. You want revenge, hence your implication in the family business. Sam, you're pushing your pain in a far corner of your soul and you're hiding it behind revenge and that is not good. Look how I've turned out, look how your brother is…"

"Hey, I'm not that broken!" protested Dean.

John ignored it: "Sam, I want you to deal with the pain, bare with it, don't bury it or else you'll become me and I don't want either of my sons being like that…keep part of your feeling of vengeance though, we need it to get that bitch down and we will some day, until then we all need to start to deal with the pain and it doesn't include just you, Sam, it includes you to, Dean. Dean, I know how you resent that thing that took you your mother, but I want you to start thinking about having a real life, the same goes for you Sam. I know it'll be hard to get over Jessica, but I know you will someday, you're still young, you have the time."

John hadn't plan on getting so personal and emotional with his sons, but he had. He felt like he needed to say it now, he had wanted all of his life to say this. He wanted his sons to have a nice life, but the one he had been giving them while they were children had been far from nice. Now, watching how troubled his sons could be, he realised what a mistake he had done bringing them in his quest while they were kids. Today they were two grown up adults and he felt like they were missing on so much. Sam had had a taste of a normal life; he knew what he was missing. Dean on the other hand, never had the same chance, except when Mary was still alive, but it wasn't the same. He wanted Dean to start to think about settling down, find love, give him some grand kids and he wanted the same thing for Sam, but he knew it couldn't happen now, not until they killed that thing that was attacking the women close to the Winchester boys' heart, the women they saw as the love of their lives…

Dean was uncertain about his father's speech. Never had his dad voiced anything close to it. John had made it clear, all along their childhood, that getting revenge on that thing that killed their mother had to be the main goal of their lives. Dean never had a problem with it, but now his father was telling him that he needed to start thinking about having a normal life. There was no way in hell Dean would do that, at least not until he would find peace of mind after killing that bitch who had murdered his mother.

"We'll cut that sappy moment here if you don't mind and get to the real matter at hand!" said John Winchester to his sons with a hard tone. "What have you found on this town?"

"You've been here for a while, dad, you must know what is going on here, don't you? Why don't you share it with us?" asked Dean.

"I do as a matter of fact, but I won't say anything. I left you a trail to follow for weeks to see how you would solve all those mysteries and so far you, my sons, did great. Now I want to see how you work, so I can know that the world will be in good hands because let's face it, I'm getting old and I need you both to take over before it's too late. I want to make sure that you are fully ready for this job."

"You didn't have to do all of this, Dad. I've been doing this for so long now that I know how to proceed, you didn't have to prepare this whole thing, it wasn't worth the trouble." Said Dean, frustrated with his dad. He thought that he would know by now that Dean was a pro at it, but of course he doubted him…

"I know what you're worth, Dean. I know what Sam's worth, but I don't know how you do as a team. You are both two strong head and that could be problematic at times, I want to see if you can both put your egos aside. Do you understand?"

Dean was about to add something to contest what his father had just said, but Sam spoke before him trying to avoid an argument. "We understand."

John half smiled. That was his boys: Dean would always want to protest and Sam would always try to protect him from anything by covering up for him.

"So now that this issue is cleared out…tell me what you have found?"

"Well apparently everything seems normal, but I dug…" started Sam while turning to the computer "…and I found some articles relating some bloody murders in a house, two blocks from here."

"That was what you were referring to a few minutes ago before Dad arrived, right?" asked Dean.

"Yeah that was it…"

"What's so special about it?" asked Dean.

"No one lives there…not since 1997. To the police its gangs that are responsible, but it's not logical in a way. There have been a few murders since then, mostly people that were passing there or squatters. I went a few years in the past, more like decades in the past and I found out that the murders started in 1865. It's far from now, which make the gang hypothesis not likely to be true."

"Could you trace the owners and if the series of murders ever stopped?" asked Dean once again.

"Yeah…the last owner was a guy named Rick Sanchez; he literally abandoned the house when his wife got killed and his son soon after that, in 1997, the same year he bought the house… Some guy named Daniel Scott had sold him the house. The thing is the murders had stopped for almost 50 years before that guy sold the house. Mr. Scott never lived in it; it was given to him by his father Royal Scott as soon as he reached 21, in 1992. Royal Scott never lived in the house when it was under his name, but did when he was a kid; it was also given by his father named Eugene Scott. Eugene also had that house from his father, seems like it went on like it generations after generations. A lot of people got killed in that house or around the house: visitors, neighbours, wives, children…"

"You said the murders stopped for 50 years? Care to explain?" questioned Dean.

"Yeah seems like Eugene Scott decided to move out of the house with his kids in 1945 after some of them got killed…he kept the house and gave it to Royal when he started having his own family…since Eugene left the house with his family no one lived there and no one got killed…"

"Could you trace back the first murders?"

"No, I couldn't…"

John watched his sons interact with pride. He was glad to see how involved they were with the task at hands and how professional they were acting.

"We will have to go to the library and ask for some register and trace back all people who once lived there and we have to find that Dan Scott, he might know something about this house that we don't…" suggest Dean.

"I'm proud of you sons, you acted exactly like you needed to!"

"Thanks dad" said Sam, proud of himself.

Dean simply sent a grateful look to his father.

"So, what's next in your plan?" asked the older Winchester.

"Next point is…getting you to take off that damn fake beard!" said Dean reaching for it.

John pushed his son's hand away and took it off by himself.

"Happy?" asked John to the oldest of his boys.

"Don't you see how happy I am? I'm jumping of happiness!" said Dean.

Peyton slipped in the Java café and found her way to a little table for two where she had a great view on Dean without him noticing her that easily. She sat there, got a sketch book and a pencil out of her bag, put it on the table to look like she was doing something else than looking at him.

She sat there, staring at him. He was talking with his brother and some man… she could see him so clearly that she could read different emotions on his face, every time the man was talking. At one point she saw the man taking off his beard and she started making thousands of scenarios in her head. What if that man was a big criminal and needed to disguise himself so no one would recognise him? If Dean was involved with him, it would mean he was a criminal to! Why all the men in her life were so complicated? Couldn't she fall for normal guys? Of course not she was Peyton Sawyer after all, she thought, nothing was normal in her life!

She watched him, with a saddened look, praying he wasn't what she thought he was, praying he was normal or close to it. Her eyes drifted into space while thinking about him, Dean.

As she was least expecting it, two hands covered her eyes and a low voice close to her right ear said: "Guess who!" The two hands slipped from her eyes as Peyton was jumping out of her seat to greet who it was. Her arms opened widely to bring the person in a hug.

"Brooke! I'm so glad you're here! I missed you!"

"…and you think I haven't!" replied Brooke.

They broke their embrace and just looked at each other, just to see if any of the two had changed during that month they were apart.

"Glad to see you haven't changed!" said Brooke "…although you might have, because you're here…you've never been here!"

"I come here a lot now, when I wanna get away from stuff because no one I know comes here, so I can be in peace." covered up Peyton with a lie.

"Yeah right! You have your house where you're always alone… the only reason I can think of is….a boy." said Brooke while looking all around the place. "Oh tell me it's the hottie, with the two other fine looking men. The one that stands out a lot, that sends out the kind of bad boy vibe…"

Peyton wished Brooke hadn't figured out it was for a boy she was here. She wished her friend hadn't spotted Dean, now she would get thousands of questions, which she didn't want to answer.

"Oh…that's him! He's so…so drool worthy!"

"Please Brooke…"

"No '_please Brooke'_ Peyton. You girl will spill everything, but first we'll sit!" almost commend Brooke.

Peyton gave in, sat back in her chair and sighed.

"Where did you meet such a hottie?"

"In a bar…"

"And what happened?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing happened! Then why are you so hung up on him that you would follow him here?"

"I don't know…I just did."

"Wow, he could clap his fingers and you would run to him…"

"No! I still have my pride and I'm not one to obey to a man."

"Fine...but tell me you've talk to him."

"Yes, I did."

"What's his name?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because…" said Brooke, with a mischievous smile.

"Why do I have the feeling I'm not going to like this?"

"No reason, you're just paranoid…" said Brooke, a light in her eyes.

"Boys…time is wasted, you should decide on what is to do next. I'm not going to be there every time to hold your hand and tell you what to do." Said John to his sons.

Dean contemplated the choices in front of him…searching for a guy and asking him questions or searching registers in a library, with old books full of dust. The choice wasn't that hard. Sam was good when it was down to search any documents of any sorts, he, on the other hand, was better with people. As Sam was about to speak, Dean told them how he wanted things to go.

"I'm going to search for that Scott guy…while you two can look in those registers…This way work will be done faster and everyone will be in his field of expertise."

He saw Sam wasn't in agreement with his decision and was about to contested, so he added: "It's alright with you, I guess. I mean, your good with that kind of stuff, anyway…If everything is settle, I guess I'll go ahead and get started with my own task."

He knew Sam wasn't at peace with this decision, but what the hell? That way he wouldn't have his father on his back, Sam would and if he was lucky enough, it would be his luck to get some fun well merited, after weeks of getting nothing but his brother on his back. He walked away from what was left of his family and started to make his way toward the exit, that's when he saw her, once again. Had she followed him here? No…She couldn't have, she had turned her back to him the night before, she couldn't be after him now, could she?

"Brooke, I'm not paranoid. I know you and I know something's up!"

"Nope!" said Brooke, her smile widening. She shifted her eyes behind Peyton, her smile got wider and she said: "Hello Dean!"

Peyton mouth hung wide open under the shock. _She didn't do it, please tell me she hasn't done it!_ pried Peyton.

Dean stopped, when he heard a feminine voice salute him. At first he thought it was her, Peyton, but then he remembered her voice didn't sound like that. It was someone else. He turned his head in the direction of the voice and he saw a pretty brunette, smiling widely at him. She was with Peyton and if she knew his name that meant Peyton had talk to her about him. He smiled both to return the smile Brooke was giving him and because he was happy to realise that he had had an effect on Peyton. He decided to approach them.

"Hey there!" he said as he approached their table.

Peyton hide her face, she was in some way ashamed and scared. Why did things have to get so out of hands? Yeah right, because of her dearly friend, Brooke, who hadn't mind her own business.

Dean saw that Peyton was trying to hide from him and he wanted to laugh, but he repressed it and asked to Brooke: "May I ask you, your name? I mean you know mine, it's only natural for me to know yours…"

"My name's Brooke and you might remember my friend Peyton over here from somewhere."

"As a matter of fact I do…" said Dean, his eyes focused on Peyton.

Peyton could feel his eyes piercing the back of her head. She felt so uncomfortable under his look that she kept shifting her weight on the chair.

"I've never seen you in town…" started Brooke "You must be here for business."

"I am" simply answered Dean to which Peyton mumbled: "That we know!"

When saying this she thought about this possibility of him being a criminal along with those other guys that were with him before.

"What did you just say?" wondered Dean.

"Oh nothing…!" said Peyton, cursing herself for thinking out loud.

"If you say so." said Dean raising his shoulder, trying to show some indifference, which he had a hard time to do. "Anyway, ladies…As enchanting as this was, I got to get going, business is calling and if I don't get to work now, my dad's gonna have my ass."

"Your dad?" asked Brooke,

"Yeah…I'm kinda in the family business, following my father's steps…Anyway I have to go."

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Dean."

"Likewise." said Dean as he was going to leave, but he stopped in his track. "Wait, before I leave, I have a question, to which you might know the answer."

"Ok Shoot." told him Brooke.

"Well, I'm looking for that guy, Daniel Scott and I don't really know where to find him…would you by any chances know where he lives or work?"

Both girls were shocked to hear the name and it showed on their face. Dean wondered just by their look what he had done wrong.

"Is there anything wrong with it…"

"No…yes, I mean no. When it comes to Dan's Scott, or Daniel like you called him, its sort of a touchy subject." said Brooke.

"oh and why's that?" wondered Dean.

"Well, he's not the most liked person here, but he's powerful…Anyway, no one really wants to mess with him and you probably don't want to."

"I don't want to mess with him or anything, I just have some questions to ask him for a case we're investigating and he's related to it in a twisted way…I don't really need to be told what to do, all I need is to know where he is."

"I wouldn't be certain…Peyton would know better than me" said Brooke. "Peyton, do you know where he is now?

Peyton had been wondering, since the beginning of the conversation, why Dean wanted to see Dan. Was it because he did something to Dean's family, or crushed one of his plan was it to get revenge for something? All those questions were running around in Peyton's mind. She didn't want to tell him where the guy was, but part of her wanted to believe that Dean wasn't what she thought and that he really didn't wanted any harm to Dan…and let's be honest, even if he did, wouldn't the town be better with out Dan? Maybe, but she didn't want to have a crush on a criminal. Someone had told her one day, that she had to see the best of every people and so far Dean hadn't prove himself to be dangerous, she could, maybe, give him the benefice of the doubt.

"He's in the hospital, someone attend his life a month ago. He's recovering from several burns."

"He is, huh…" thought Dean out loud, finding that fact strange and wondering if it didn't have something to do with the house. "I would need the directions to the hospital, plus the room number." said Dean to the girls.

"No need…I have a great idea, Peyton could show you where you can find the man." suggest Brooke.

"Fine by me…if it's going to be easier for me, I don't see why I would object to it." said the older Winchester brother, quite happy with the idea.

"I can't!" cut in Peyton.

"You can't? Yeah, right…I don't see why you couldn't, I mean you're here and you're doing nothing." said Brooke to her friend, insisting on the last part.

"I was working on a sketch when you arrived and I have to finish it…" started Peyton, before Brooke cut her.

"Come on Peyton! I would go, but since I've just gotten back from California, I have some stuff to do and you might be one of the few who knows which room is Dan's"

Peyton's was about to add something when Dean spoke up:

" Sorry to interrupt, but I really need to get going, so please make up your mind." almost begged Dean, feeling his father's eyes on his back. He knew he was watching his every moves, just to see if he was serious about this thing or not.

"Fine, I'll go."

"Great, I'll let you pack your things. I'll be in my car waiting for you, it's the Impala in front of the café." said Dean with a smiled, before he started walking away. He was way too happy to get some alone time with, Peyton, but he wished she had been less reluctant to go with him.

Peyton waited until Dean was out of hear shot, before saying: "What has gotten into you, Brooke?"

"You need to have some fun, girl!"

"What does it have to do with anything?"

"Everything! This guy might be your chance to loosen up, Peyt!"

"I can get loose whenever I want without your help, thanks!"

"Peyton, you know as well as I do that since Jake's gone you haven't had a lot of fun, you haven't really enjoyed life. Dean's here for a short time, if he's really here for business, it's your occasion to have some fun. Jump on the train while it's still there."

"You mean sleep with the guy and get my heart broken in the end, no thanks. Been there done that."

"I'm not telling you to fall in love with him. It could be just a fling and that's all you need, right now. Peyton, you're way too attracted to him to do nothing about it, you'd regret it. Just enjoy his presence, no strings attached." Said Brooke to her friend before adding in a commanding tone "And don't try to tell me the contrary. Now, pack you things and go join the boy, he's waiting."

Peyton half smiled, while packing her things. She was trying to think about what her friend said, but she couldn't quite let go of this part of her that was thinking of Dean as a criminal. _Peyton, girl, your imagination is way too fertile today. Spend some time with the guy and you'll see what he is all about. If he's not what you thought, a fling won't hurt you. Lucas and Brooke are right, you're attracted to Dean, its time to do something, but not before you know his true nature._ thought Peyton to herself. She rose up from her sit, saluted her friend and walked out of the café with determination. She walked the few steps between his car and the Java, opened the passenger door and sat in the car. She saw Dean looking at her and part of her could only be excited about it, but somehow when she spoke up her voice sounded cold. "Drive down the street and we'll go from there." She told him.

Dean was surprised by how cold she was toward him, for all he knew he hadn't done anything wrong. He thought that, maybe when she would be alone with him in the car, she would be more open, less…less like this. Yet again, he was attracted to a difficult girl, a girl that wouldn't take any of his shit. Why couldn't he fall for the girls that obviously wanted him? Dean started the engine, with that last question, hoping the ride would be less cold.

_To be continued…_

_Remember reviews are always appreciated, please do it at _


	4. A proposition one can't say no

**Title:** Do you believe  
**Rating:** PG-13 (it could eventually changed)  
**Show:** A crossover between One Tree Hill and Supernatural  
**Pairings** Mainly Dean Winchester and Peyton Sawyer, on the sideway Lucas Scott/Brooke Davis, Nathan Scott/Haley James  
**Summary**: Dean and Sam are following a trail their father, John, left for them to follow. This trail leads them to this little town in North Carolina called Tree Hill. There, there is a mystery for them to solve, bloody murders are happening and all of them have found no explanations. Dean and Sam are on the case. While solving the mystery, they meet Peyton, a girl that troubles Dean to no end. She affects him so much the he doesn't recognise himself when he's around her. Peyton feels attracted to him, but she isn't ready to get close to any other men, not after the heartbreak she suffered when Jake left. Will they be able to give their hearts away? Will Dean feel confident enough to tell her what he's all about? And most importantly, Will they believe?  
**When:** somewhere after Supernatural's pilot and after One Tree Hill season 2, one month after it.  
**disclaimer:** I don't own any of the character of both Supernatural and One Tree Hill  
**Note:** A lot of errors might have slipped in, because english is not my first language, so my English is far from perfect. If anyone would like to correct me, fills up for the job, please tell me.

_I'm so sorry guys I haven't updated in months, I know I had promised I would update sooner, but I just couldn't, lots of stuff happened and is still happening,and it's really hard for me to write as often as I would like, chap5 is in the works, but I have no idea when it'll be done. School is really too overwhelming right now, I'm just taking a few minutes to update this and then I'm back on doing homework. I hope you can forgive me and I hope you'll still read this even thought I don't update as much as I should or as much as you would like._

_Thanks to those who actually still reads and leave me a review, it's really great to knowyou like this story. I know I'm getting behind a lot, but I'm just happy you bare with me, even with all the mistakes and grammar errors I make._

_I'm not done with this story, far from it and I know it bothers some that OTH is really well advanced in its season 3 and the same with Supernatural in its season 1 and that my story is actually really behind the shows, but just don't think about what you know of those two shows in their current season, try to just see it the way its written. I know that the way I write the boys is not how they really are now in the show, but at the beginning when I started writing this, right after the pilot, it was how I was seeing things. I try as much as I can to make it match with the current shows, but I can't do that totally, since it would get me away from my original plan with this story._

_Have a great reading of this chapter and please review._

**Chapter 4 – A proposition, one can't say no**

John watched the oldest of his two sons leave the Java café with the blonde girl. He was deceived to see his son act like this, to see that he was putting in priority his needs before what mattered the most, which was getting to the bottom of that thing and save lives in the end.

"Does he always do that?" asked John to Sam.

"Do what?"

"Flirt on the job. Sleep with girls while there's more important to do…" explained the father.

"No…Dean's much more responsible than that, dad. Give him some credit would you! Yeah, sometimes he's acting like an ass, but he knows what comes first and girls aren't it."

"...but he just left with that girl… Explain that to me"

"I don't know…we met her last night, dad. She lives in this town, he might have thought that she knew where that man is and she might have proposed him to show him where that was and he accepted."

"Why do you always take his defence?" truly wondered John.

"I've got to see how he acts in the past few weeks, months and I can assure you that his priority right now is to find that thing that killed mom and Jess and to save lives in the meantime. And if he gets the chance, well he likes to get some _fun, _like he calls it, with girls…but that's only when we're done with a job or that we're not doing anything important. Believe me dad; I know what I'm talking about." Said Sam, not really answering his father question's, but still giving him some clues.

"If you say so, but I'm still going to confront him about it, when we'll see each other later today." said John wanting to make sure his son knew what he was doing. He had seen all the glances Dean had thrown at this girl while they were in Karen's café and it was scaring him. It was scaring him because he could see a special light in his son's eyes, like he was falling for the girl, even if he had just met her, and it might not be a great thing, at least not right now.

Dean hadn't said a word, which was really unusual coming from him. He didn't want to be shut down by Peyton, but he knew he would soon have to say something. The street was coming to an end and she still hadn't told him where to turn.

Peyton was so anxious has to how that ride would go that she couldn't think of anything else. She was so deep in thoughts, wondering if she should do like Brooke had told her, loosen up and have some fun with Dean or get as far away from him as she could, just to protect herself from another broken heart because she couldn't predict how she would feel about him, nothing could tell her she wouldn't fall hard for him.

The car arrived to the corner at the end of the street and yet Peyton still hadn't told him where to turn.

"Peyton? Which way do I have to go for the hospital?"

"Huh? What?" she said coming out of her thoughts.

"Which way?" he repeated.

"I'm sorry…you have to go to your right."

"Thanks."

Dean executed himself and spoke up once again…

"You seemed deep in thoughts, so much that you didn't do your job…care to tell me what you were thinking about?"

"We're not friends or anything, why would I tell you what's on my mind!" snapped Peyton for no reasons. She immediately cursed at herself for being so rude…

"Fair enough… Excuse me for being so intrusive, I didn't mean to. I just wanted to keep you out of your mind so you would be alert enough to tell me where to go…" tried to explain Dean. Usually he wouldn't even have cared to explain, but he had to with her and he couldn't say why.

"ok." simply said Peyton.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure…"

"Ok…why are you so rude? It's not like I've done anything."

"I've been wondering the same thing." admitted Peyton. "Oh and turn to the left."

Dean did as he was told to. He wondered what she meant and he cracked up a joke about it. "Maybe you're so attracted to me, that you're afraid so you're trying to push me away by being as cold as an iceberg!"

Peyton shot him a shocked glance. She was shocked he had dare to say such a thing, but also shocked that he was so close to the truth.

"Before you snap at me for my last comment, I was just joking, ok." He said trying to ease the tension he had just built. "But seriously…I don't get why you're like this with me."

_Peyton, get a grip, please! You're not yourself, forget that damn criminal thing you imagined in your twisted mind and just tell him."_

"I'm just afraid that what I imagined is true" spit out Peyton too fast that she couldn't believe she had said this.

"Afraid of what's on your mind? I don't get it…"

"Totally normal…I'm not sure I do either and I might just have jumped to some conclusions, too fast." said Peyton. She couldn't believe she was admitting all of this to him and now that she had started she knew he would want to know everything and she really didn't want him to hear the rest. Anyone would have wondered: Why had she opened her big mouth to say those things? She couldn't answer this question herself.

"And those would be…" he said giving her a side glance.

"That you and your brother and your father were criminals…" Peyton cringed as she heard herself say the words.

"What! Us criminals!" said Dean so shocked he braked too fast.

"See…I knew my mind was wrong, but I acted on it anyway… I'm sorry."

"I just don't know how you got to that conclusion…" said Dean looking at Peyton, while he was rolling once again.

"See…when I got in the Java café and I saw you with your father and your brother and that I saw that your father was taking off a fake beard, I thought he didn't want anyone to recognise him, because he was involved in something criminal and so were you…and when you asked if we knew where Dan was, I thought you wanted to kill him….and now I just feel stupid." said Peyton as fast as she could, hoping Dean wouldn't understand anything and avoiding his glances.

Dean started to laugh so hard that he thought he was losing the control of his car.

"Wow…wait till I tell it to Sam, he won't believe it."

"Oh, no, no no! Please don't tell your brother. I feel just so humiliated right now, I don't want anybody else to know." begged Peyton.

"I can't promise anything." He said still laughing.

"Could you please stop laughing…I don't want us to get in an accident. I want to stay alive." Pleaded Peyton, not really believing he would listen to her.

"Are you sure you want to live and face this humiliation?" asked Dean.

"Nope, but …I can still redeem myself and everyone, although they might never know, will forget everything."

"Believe me, I won't!"

"Please stop. You had your fun on my expense…you can stop now."

"Why would I stop?"

"Because….because…I won't tell you where to turn at the next corner." said Peyton at a lack of words.

"…and it's supposed to scare me? I mean, I could get help from anybody… but I'll stop laughing at it, if you tell me why you followed me to the Java café…" said Dean with a mischievous smile.

"I did not follow you…"

"Yeah right and I'm Bambi!" said Dean, while batting his eyelashes faster than normal as he was looking at Peyton.

"No Bambi is cuter…but you tell me why you followed me to Karen's café."

"Sorry to deceive you sweetheart, but I didn't know you'd be there…I just wanted to be away from my bro."

"Yeah right and I'm Pamela Anderson." said Peyton mimicking Dean.

"No, Pamela is way sluttier than you are and she has big boobs." said Dean with a cocky smile. "So now tell me, why did you follow me?"

"I didn't, I swear…I wanted to be alone to draw and it was impossible at Karen's because of Lucas!"

"Yeah…but your friend, Brooke, said that you have a house all to yourself for that." Said Dean trying to get from her what he wanted to hear.

"Ok. So what if I did?" said Peyton daring him…but she couldn't believe she had just done that. She knew it would turn against her.

"What if you did?" repeated Dean. "Well, that would make me a very pleased man… of course stalker girls can be a little freaky, but that would mean that you and I have something in common."

"First, I'm not a stalker…two, something in common? And what would that be?"

"Mutual attraction!" simply stated Dean.

"…And how would you know that I'm attracted to you?"

"Come on.! You don't follow someone just to follow him…there is an inner reason and I doubt you want to kill me…or try to spy on me, so I'm going for the last option left, you're attracted to me! " explained Dean.

"So mutual attraction, huh?" asked Peyton, with a half smile, almost flirting with him.

"Oh like you didn't know that already! I mean, me hitting on you yesterday night, is a pretty good indicator."

"Right…" simply said Peyton.

"So where does that lead us?" asked Dean, fully expecting her to invite him at her house or something, but he knew it wasn't likely to happen.

"Whatever is on your mind…don't even think about it, it's a big no. Plus we don't know each other and it takes a lot more than me being attracted to someone to go down that path."

Dean pouted…than a smiled lightened his face:" So, you're saying, that you got to know the guy…"

"Pretty much so…" replied Peyton.

"So let's say…we get to know each other better…is there any chances at all?"

"Let me think…" said Peyton faking, just to see how he would react and he reacted exactly like she thought: His smile widened. "Hmm…No!"

"A guy can try." Said Dean to his own defence.

"I know…I'm just not one to sleep around."

"Meaning, that I do, right?"

"Not exactly, but I'm sure you had a lot of conquests along the road."

"It's a way to see it, but usually work comes first and that rule is enforced with my brother tagging along." said a deceived Dean.

"So why did you even try on me?" asked Peyton.

"I always try!"

"It means a lot to know that I'm just one of the few…"

"Don't take it that way…you're already a lot more special than all the others. The others didn't push me away."

"I'm honoured to be different."

"You should…it proves you're not just the dumb blonde bimbo."

"Thanks…but did you seriously think I was that type when you first saw me?"

"No…you didn't look one bit like those girls."

"Good to know, but by saying all those things are you still trying to get on my good side just so…well… you know." said Peyton.

"I could have said it for this reason, but no and somehow I think I'm already on your good side, just not the way I'd like to be."

"It's going to take a lot of work, boy, to get there… but if I recall correctly you have another job that needs all your attention, right now. "

"That means there's still hope…is there?" asked Dean, with this little light in his eyes, totally ignoring the last thing she had said.

Peyton content herself to send him a little sideway smile and said: "Next corner, turn right and then the hospital will be at your right. You can't miss it; it has this big billboard saying "_Tree_ _Hill_ _County_ _Hospital_""

Dean didn't add anything to that and neither did Peyton…they simply drove to the hospital, where he parked his car. They got out of the old Chevy Impala and started to make their way towards the entry. As they were getting in, Peyton said: "Just follow me, it'll be easier."

"Ok." simply said Dean, before adding "So you still haven't answered me?"

"Oh, and I won't…I'll let your imagination go wild!" she said, entering the reception hall, making her way towards the elevator.

"You shouldn't…you have no idea how far my mind can go!" he said a dreamy smile gracing his features.

"I don't even want to know!" said Peyton, with a laugh when she saw his face. She got in the elevator and he followed her.

"Are you sure? I would rock your world!" he said in a pure Dean fashion.

"Thanks, but I'm sure."

"Fine, but you don't know what you're missing!" said Dean, trying to tease her, to raise her curiosity.

"I guess it's my loss" said Peyton, before making her way to an unknown field, a field Brooke had lead her to. "I was thinking…"

"Oh, I like how this starts…is it anything close to…" he said cutting off Peyton, just before she gave him the same treatment.

"No! Keep going and I'll think you're perv."

"I might just be…" said Dean, before realising what he had just said. "huh…never mind…I'm just an healthy man thinking about his needs."

"That is so reassuring…Hopefully, not everyman are like you…" said Peyton while getting out of the elevator.

"Oh, sweet heart, they are, they're just not honest about it."

"I think I rather act like I didn't hear it." said Peyton, turning her back to him before walking away.

Dean joined her in her heartbeat and said: "Suit yourself…now if I recall correctly, you were thinking…" said Dean emphasing on the last word.

"I was…ok, so I thought that maybe we should, I don't know hang out…" said Peyton, trying to test the ground and see if Brooke's idea was a great one. "…and get to know each other better and who knows where that could lead us…"

To say Dean was shock by the proposition wasn't enough to express how he felt in regard to it, but he slowly warm up to the idea. The "who knows where that could lead us" might have been the reason why.

"I kind of like how that sounds…but you do realise it could never turn out in this big thing…." said Dean, not wanting to say the word and wanting her to realise how that would be if they were going to hang out, like she wanted.

"You mean "Love"? I know, you're here for business, meaning you won't stay here all that long and well I had my share of it and I'm not ready to give my heart, so don't worry about it."

"Anyway, you wouldn't want to be involved like this with me…My family has this bad record with…Well…you know." said Dean, very uncomfortable talking about it.

"Don't worry… I really wasn't talking about that…I meant it as…" said Peyton not sure if he'd take it wrong if she said "fling".

" as…"

"well yeah…"

"I still don't know what you mean Peyton?"

"I have to admit that this conversation makes me really uncomfortable… I just don't want you to feel weird by what I will say."

"Don't worry, I'm a big boy, it takes a lot to weird me out, so just say it, it might just be what I'm looking for."

"ok…I was thinking about a fling…" said Peyton flinching as she said the word. She was worried how Dean would take it. She thought she was crazy for suggesting him to have a fling, when they knew each other for less than 24 hours. Plus, she had never heard someone who had asked to have a fling; usually it was just happening without premeditation. Like always she had to do everything differently than everyone.

"A Fling…like a Summer fling?" said Dean assuring himself he had heard correctly.

"I knew I should have kept my mouth shut… I just wanted to have fun, with someone…I don't know…with someone I appreciate…and you know…no strings attached…just fun, but you obviously…"

"I obviously what? Don't want to? I've never said it…So you want us to have a fling; no strings attached just getting to know each other, right?"

"Yeah…but it doesn't mean, it'll get to…"

"That's ok, I guess…I don't need to play dirty with every girl I meet… you know it'll be a first for me, so I might not handle it correctly…"

"I'm starting to think I should never listen to Brooke when she has those kinds of ideas…" thought Peyton out loud.

"Brooke talked you into it?"

"Why do you think she insisted so much for me to show you where Dan is? I feel so insecure right now…I feel like I might be making a mistake."

"I don't think you are…I have an idea, thought. If you're not that fond of the fling thing now, let's just start by getting to know each other and we'll see from there… I mean I'll be here for a few days, weeks maybe, we have little time, we don't need to make it big." said Dean. Part of him really liked the idea, but the other one was smacking him, he couldn't kept thinking: "_You're stupid, you know what means getting to know each other better, you idiot? Well it means you'll have to tell her all about you, your life, your 'job' and you know you don't want her or anybody else to know that you're a freak going after freaky things."_

"Ok… you know, I just think I was going too fast for me…" realised Peyton at same time she said it.

"Maybe…let's just start with the first part…"

"Ok…So I get to know something humiliating about you…'cause you learned one about me…" already getting in the game.

"aww…do I have to play my joker here?"

"There is no joker!"

"Well, let's make one…"

"Fine…but you use it now…you won't have one anymore…"

"I know."

"Then. I want to know what's your job?"

Dean felt cornered…he didn't want to invent some story, just so she wouldn't' think he's crazy, he wanted her to know the real him, but this was too much, too soon. "Can I play my joker here instead? "

"No Dean…"

Dean was trapt… How could he get himself out of it? He wondered.

"Peyton…my job is…well too complicated to explain in the short time we have now…I presume we're pretty close of Dan Scott room."

"That long and complicated, huh?"

"Yeah…"

"Ok, but when you're out, you'll tell me all about it."

"Fine." Said Dean half faking a smile.

"And you were right we were pretty close of his room, we're there now."

"Thanks…If you don't mind I'll get in alone… if he sees you, he won't take me seriously because he knows you." Lied Dean, he just didn't want her to ask questions about whatever he would say and it would buy him time to figure out what to tell her.

"Ok, I'll be in the waiting room at the end of the hall if you're looking for me." She said smiling at him, before leaving him alone.

He smiled back at her. Dean was so confused: he couldn't understand why he had agreed to that thing she had proposed, he didn't get why he was so honest, so open with her,. He could barely recognise himself at that moment. What was it with that girl? Why did she have that effect on him? He couldn't quite put the finger on it and it was bugging him to sense that he wasn't in full control of himself. With that last interrogation he turned towards Dan's room. He raised his hand to knock on the door, knocked and got in. The first vision he had when he stepped in the room, was a man sitting by himself in one of those uncomfortable hospital bed. The man had hard features, and the little burns covering his face weren't softening his face any less. At the simple sight of the man, Dean felt pity for him: He didn't know his history neither did he knew what kind of man Dan Scott was, but he could easily guess that it was a man that always had his way in life, a man who knew what he wanted and would do anything to get it. Dean felt intimidated, it wasn't something he was used to feel, he didn't even know where that sentiment was coming from. What he knew was that he didn't like being in this position. Dean felt the man's eyes on him and he realised that he hadn't move since he was in the room. If Dean was feeling uncomfortable before, it was nothing compare to now that Dan's eyes were on him. He had to do something, speak, just to get at ease and feel that he was at least a little bit in control.

"Mr. Daniel Scott?" asked Dean.

"Yeah. Who's asking?"

"I'm Dean…"

"Boy, I don't care what your name is…if you're from the police, I already answered all of your questions. I'm not going to submit myself to yet another one of your interrogations." snapped Dan.

"I'm not working for the police, sir."

"Then whoever you are leave, your presence in this room is not required."

"Sir, if I'm here it's for an important matter, I just need to ask you a few questions, then I'm gone and I'll never bother you again."

"Who's sending you?"

"I'm an historian working for the town…."

"An historian!" scuffed Dan. "Aren't you a little young?"

"No, I'm 26…I'm just fresh out of university, with a degree in history."

"How can I possibly be linked to all of that?"

"See, the town is trying to know a little bit more about some of the oldest houses here…"

"Why? And where am I'm fitting in all of this?" asked Dan, already getting impatient.

"There are a few houses that have mystic past…urban legends are going around them and they want to depart what's true and what's not and with all the info their going to make some tourist circuit. The houses they're interested in are old houses, that have been built in the 1800s… there's one house, around which there's been a lot of commotion since it has been built and that's where you enter the game. See, that house, has been in your family for generations, you are one of the last who has own it and I think you could be able to give me some information." said Dean, trying to be as convincing as he could, he had invent that story right on the spot.

"You could have gone to the library and check the registers" said Dan.

"I already have someone on it, but sometimes, papers don't speak that much, meaning they're lacking of information. All those registers can give us is a track record of all the owners. So do you want to answer those questions?"

"Yeah, the faster I accept the faster you'll leave, right?"

"Exactly." simply replied Dean.

"So…get on with this, boy."

"As you wish, sir! Do you know the history of this house? By that I mean, starting when the first one of your ancestor bought or build it to when you owned the house… You have to tell me every significant event you know."

"It might not be a reliable source; it's coming from one of my grandfather. One of my ancestor, Thibertus Scott started to build the house in 1865, the construction ended the same year. He was one of the most powerful men in Tree Hill. The Scott men always have been very influent and they were leaders. While building the house, some of the workers died at work. They were mostly unexplained death, but everyone brushed it off: Thibertus wanted his house, he would have it. Once the house was built, he moved in with his wife who was 5 months pregnant. The next four months before she delivered strange things happened, voices could be heard, screams to, but they all thought it was coming form the near tribute of natives, that had been expelled from the land and that was now behind the woods behind the house. Thibertus wife delivered and a few weeks after, the newborn was found dead, covered with blood. After that, they had other kids that lived at their birth. Each year one of them was dying and when it wasn't a kid it was a visitor, a neighbour one day the wife died in a bloody death like all of the others before her. Thibertus was now alone with one son left, who was 20. The next year Thibertus died, leaving to his son the house. The same thing kept happening to all of his descendants until my grandfather decided that he had enough of the deaths in that house. He thought it was haunted or that there was something bad in it. He left with his wife and the only child he had left, my father who was nineteen. Two years later, my grandfather gave the house to my father, but he never wanted to live in it….he knew what had happened in it and didn't want to face it again…and when I reached my own 21, I inherited the house and I decided to sold it a few years back. I had no need for that house, I already had two. I sold the house and I never tried to know what happened after it."

"The last owner lost both his wife and his kid and he abandoned the house convinced it was possessed." Said Dean filling the blank for Dan.

"Really? Well…There's nothing I can do about it. Anymore questions?"

"Why did you never lived in it? Were you afraid of what had happened in it?"

"I never really believed in it. If I had decided to move in the house, I would have had to redo everything and I didn't want to, so I just kept it."

"You said, a tribute of natives had been expelled from the land… was it the land were the house was built?"

"Yeah. Like I said, what Thibertus wanted he could have, and it was that part of Tree Hill he wanted and he used his power to get it. He convinced the town sheriff and mayor that it would be better if the natives were pushed off the limits of Tree Hill and if the lands were used for the good citizens, meaning him and the other powerful men."

Dean drifted off in his thoughts: considering everything Dan had just told him, Dean tried to think of some theories that would explain the strange deaths in that house. He tried to remember each and every details of each story he knew that could be link, at least just a little, to everything that had been told to him.

"Is that all you wanted to know?" asked Dan, wanting this young man to leave the room as fast as he came in.

Dean shook himself out of his reflections. : "I can't come up with anything else to ask you right now, I guess I'm done."

"Then, I suppose you can leave this room." Suggested Dan, without too much subtlety, letting Dean know he wanted him out soon.

"I guess so…" simply replied Dean. He reached for a card in his jeans pockets. Once he was holding it, he approached Dan and stopped when he got to the edge of the bed. He extended his arm towards the older man and waited for him to take the card. "If you think there is something else I should know, just call the number on this card."

Dan took the little piece of paper in his hand and fixed his eyes to it, as if he wanted to see through it.

"I'll leave, now. Thank you for your time. You've been a great help." said Dean, just before he turned on his feet to leave the room.

"Wait!" called Dan.

Dean stopped and turned once again on his feet to face Dan.

"Yeah?"

"Your card doesn't specify that you are an historian? It only says Dean Winchester and your cell phone number. Something tells me that your entire story was just crap."

Dean contained the shock from showing on his face. How could he get away from this?

"You got me there…I had to invent that story, so you would answer my questions…" started Dean, uncertain of what he was saying. "The truth is, I'm fan of all strange things. I go around the country and chase all the strange stories. I heard about that house, where a lot of murders happened over the last century and I had to know everything. I made searches and it led me to you and I though you might knew some things on it…Call me freak, but I love everything that is unexplained and this is one." Said Dean, holding his breath hoping Dan would buy it.

Dan fixed his eyes on Dean's, like he was trying to read it, like he knew he was lying once again.

"So, you're one of those who believe in ghosts and supernatural forces?" asked Dan, with a doubtful look.

"I am…I chase paranormal stories." simply answered Dean.

"You kids, of your generation, are really weird!" said Dan still doubting Dean's sayings. "Now leave."

"Yes sir!" said Dean, faking a smile.

He left the room in a hurry, letting out a sight of relief. He knew that even if Dan had let him go without furthermore questions, the man hadn't believe a single word that came out of his mouth, which meant the man, would be problems.

Back in the room, Dan was left alone sitting on his bed, holding that little white card. He new there was something more to that Dean guy and he would figure it out as soon as he would get out of this little white room, which was sickening him, even more everyday.

_To be continued…_


End file.
